koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Baidi Castle
The Battle of Baidi Castle (白帝城の戦い, rōmaji: Hakuteijō no Tatakai) is a fictional battle that has the remnants of Shu defend their homelands against the invading Wu army. In a majority of the scenarios, it takes place before the confrontations at Wuzhang Plains and Hefei Castle, marking the fate of each kingdom with either side's victory. Historically, this was the location where Liu Bei passed away after his defeat in Yiling. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Shu's escape was only successful due to a stone sentinal maze that Zhuge Liang erected well in advance. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors This battle represents a final confrontation between the Kingdoms of Wu and Shu, featuring the next generation of warriors for Shu's future. Although the place itself has passing mentions in previous titles, the battle only appears in Dynasty Warriors 5. There are three main entrances to the castle: a front and side entrance guarded by enemy officers and a back entrance, which requires passage through a stone sentinel maze. These points serve as the castle's defense in both versions of the siege. The goal for the Wu forces is to defeat Liu Shan. The key officers on the Wu side include Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun and Huang Gai. With Liu Shan barricaded in Bai Di Castle, Lu Xun orders the army to surround it on three fronts. If players choose to delay their march through the central path near Sun Quan's location, they'll fall victim to Huang Zhong's ambush. To clear the maze path, players need to spot the engineer of the area hiding in the central section. Circling towards the right entrance of the maze and searching the corners will show the path to him. The front path is fiercely guarded by a row of arbalests and Xingcai and, while the side path is lightly guarded, it takes the most time to open due to curves of the roads leading towards it. Players can choose to usurp the Shu reinforcements due to come in the southeastern corner of the map. Shu's goal is to fight off the invaders and interrupt their plans. The key officers for the Shu forces include Liu Shan, Xingcai, Jiang Wei and Huang Zhong. Each officer guards a certain entrance to Baidi Castle and their defeat opens the gates. Jiang Wei orders a stern defense while he charges along the northern path to attack Sun Quan's camp. When the enemy main camp is breeched by ally forces, Sun Quan reappears in the southern part of the map and announces an attack with his remaining officers. If Shu gains the upper hand and claims the southeastern corner of the map, Yueying will appear with reinforcements. In both versions of the battle, the common folk from Shu defy Sun Quan's army and fight on their own will. Ma Chao, who can't forgive the deaths of innocent people, leaves his post to defend them. Their defeat or protection affects the moral for Shu. The battle returns in Dynasty Warriors 8 as part of Wei's what-if route. It serves as the last battle in which Liu Bei unites with Liu Zhang, the Xiliang forces and the Nanman to make a last stand against Cao Cao's forces. The castle will be attacked on three sides. One part of the army will try to take the central gate. However, Zhuge Liang will set fire to the area in front of it and the Wei forces will have to defeat all officers in that area in order to stop the fires and open the gates. Once the gates are open, Liu Bei's forces will block the path with arbalests, forcing the Wei army to take a different route. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will attempt to bypass the arbalests by using a ship to approach Baidi Castle from the north. The ship is defended by Zhao Yun, who has to be defeated along with guard captains in order to use the ship. Once the Wei forces man the ship and set out, they will be ambushed halfway through by ballistas and Guan Ping, who jumps on the ship. Once Guan Ping is killed and the ballistas destroyed, the ship will continue to move and allow the Wei army to land north of Baidi. Cao Pi will meanwhile use the route in the south to approach Baidi Castle's main gate. His party will meet various Nanman officers, including Meng Huo. After Meng Huo is killed, Zhurong will arrive with reinforcements and initiate a special dialogue with Zhenji, should they meet on the battlefield. Eventually, Yueying appears and attacks the Wei forces with her juggernauts. Another dialogue with Zhenji can be initiated when they meet. Xu Shu will move to conquer the juggernaut base, allowing the Wei forces to use them against the Shu forces. Ma Chao and Ma Dai will arrive as reinforcements for Liu Bei's troops and charge the Wei forces. They will share dialogue with Cao Cao, Pang De and Wang Yi if they meet them on the battlefield. Once either of these two routes is cleared, the Wei forces can destroy the arbalests from behind and attack the main gate of Baidi Castle, which is defended by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Additionally, Liu Zhang and Han Sui will attack the Wei forces from their base. After Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are defeated, the Wei forces will set up catapults that have to be used in order to destroy the main gate. Once this is done, the Wei forces will make their way into the castle, having to face rock throwers outside and ballistas inside the castle. Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Zhang Bao and Guan Yinping will try to defend the gate to Liu Bei along with Zhuge Liang. Once they're all defeated, only Liu Bei remains in the throne room. The battle is also used as Meng Huo's story battle using the same background. Meng Huo will defend Baidi Castle in his perspective from Cao Cao's army. Warriors Orochi Bai Di Castle is the last Gaiden stage for the Samurai forces in Warriors Orochi. Nobunaga, who desires to reunite with his wife and cripple the Orochi army's position, heads towards the castle with his troops. Though outnumbered, he plans to siege the castle quickly in order to gain the advantage. Although it is one of his original objectives for being there, saving Nō is optional. The enemy will try to use falling rocks, the castle's arbalests, and their numbers to overwhelm Nobuanga's small party. If Nobunaga is not in the player's party, he will gradually march towards the front entrance of the castle; Kotarō ambushes him as he runs. Taking the castle triggers Lu Bu's charge and Orochi's arrival on the field. Da Ji orders a sorcerer to summon phantom soldiers to spawn from within the maze, lowering ally morale. In due time, Cao Cao arrives as a third party participant to assist Nobunaga's cause. Depending on how well the players do in driving back the Orochi army, Orochi will either be displeased or interested when players approach him. Warriors Orochi 2 continues to have the Samurai army confront the Orochi forces here. This time, Kenshin and Nobunaga work together with their armies to surround Kiyomori in a decisive battle. Kenshin charges with his cavalry for the side entrance, Nobunaga aims for the front, and Hideyoshi swings through the back. After Nobunaga orders Dong Zhuo's defeat in the west, each leader proceeds along their respective paths. Kenshin's path is relatively light on guards, but his march forward triggers ambushes as he progresses. Nobunaga is in danger from Kotarō's ambush and whirlwinds in the central path. Sun Wukong guards the maze and creates double in an attempt to disrupt Hideyoshi's advance. Helping the three generals quickly break through the castle gates grants the treasure for the stage. Orochi, Masamune and Keiji star in a dream stage here in Warriors Orochi Z. After Orochi's conquest of the land, the army is bored by the lull that followed. To amuse themselves and to test their strengths, Da Ji challenges their master to invade the castle with their new forces. Sun Ce and Ieyasu's armies supports Orochi while Da Ji has Zhang Liao, Mitsunai, Dong Zhuo, Zhou Yu's troops to aid her. Soon after their engagement, Da Ji orders her troops to temporarily withdraw from the front lines and restore themselves within the maze. Zhou Yu and -later Zhuge Liang- control the maze and defeating them prevents any further resurrections of Da Ji's officers. As Sun Ce marches towards the maze's entrance, Xu Huang rolls boulders atop of them. Cao Pi eventually appears at Da Ji's request, but she wants more men to defy Orochi and sends a messenger for reinforcements. Mitsunari guards the front gate with arbalests and a few officers. Defeating the defense guards at the gates triggers Sun Ce and Ieyasu's march towards the castle. Meeting Da Ji personally has her cast a group of phantom soldiers to assist her battle against Orochi. After the player's group wins, a serpent soldier frantically reports that there was an uproar at Ueda Castle. The serpent king is pleased to know that strong warriors will challenge him again in the near future. Kessen During Wei's scenario in Kessen II, the place is named "Pai Di". Liu Bei flees here after his defeat from Cheng Du and Cao Cao's army surrounds it. During their siege, Sun Quan marches into Wei's territory in Jing Province to catch Cao Cao off guard. To counter, Cao Cao splits his forces, leaving a vassal in charge of the siege at Pai Di, and deals with Sun Quan. Historical Information Gallery Bai_Di_Castle_(DW5).png|Dynasty Warriors 5 stage image Baidi_Castle_(DW7XL).png|Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends classic stage image Bai Di Castle.jpg|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles